vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
April 2014
VFK April Fool's Day Mini-Quest 2014! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Tuesday, April 1st, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Wednesday, April 2nd, 2014. April Fool's! These words will be heard all day today! On this day, April Fool's Day, every year prankster's plan the most preposterous jokes to pull on friends, family and any unfortunate folks who may cross their path. Some people wait until the last minute and just pull small impromptu jokes, while other more dedicated pranksters actually plan all year for this opportunity to fool others. However you celebrate April Fool's Day, it is always fun! On today's quest we will look at the fun tradition of April Fool's Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the April Fools' Day 2014 Pin! April Fools' Court Jester Hats! April Fools Curled Court Jester Hat - Purple and Green.png In Medieval times, after a rough day of knightly deeds, the court needed some entertainment, and that means Jesters! A good Jester could always be counted on to lighten any mood, no matter how Dark and Medieval, so every court always had the latest in Jester comedy. These traditional Jester Hats will enable you to step into this critical role and play the ultimate fool! Remember, your Jester value is only as good as your last performance, so be prepared, be funny and beware! The April Fools' Court Jester Hat will be available in the Gold Stamp Catalog for both People and Pets! Today, Tuesday, April 1st at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time)! But you better get one quick, because the April Fools' Jester Hat will only be available for April Fools' Week! New Elemental Plant! Bring your Elemental Collection Bottles to scrape the moss off of the new mystical Tree Stumps! Good luck scouting out the Elemental Plants! Check the Event Calendar for your local times! HOST_Firefly’s Spring Teleporter Ride Event! Join HOST_Firefly for a sunny hour of pure fun! Lazily glide down a grassy meadow leading into the next room! Choose your teleporter wisely! Check the Event Calendar for your local times! Elemental Cherry Tree! Elemental Cherry Trees will arrive later today! Check the Event Calendar for your local times! To harvest an Elemental, you must first possess an Elemental Collection Bottle. Good luck harvesting! VFK Straw Hat Quest 2014! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, April 6th, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, April 7th, 2014. As any Mad Hatter can tell you, April is Straw Hat month, and woven straw hats are always fashionable! The enduring straw hat, made for the warm summer months, can vary from a floppy loosely woven hat made for a casual day in the outdoors, to a beautiful work of art! Straw hats have changed almost none over the years, and in most cases, hat styles that appeared in ancient paintings would still be in vogue today! On today's quest, we will take a look at the durable and stylish straw hat! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Banana Farmer Hat! VFK Straw Hat Quest 2014! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. Colleen 1:11 2. Scarlett 1:19 3. Reena 1:25 4. Myshi 1:26 5. cutiebubble 1:52 6. Amelia 1:58 7. AimeeLou 2:16 8. enchanted_star 2:16 9. funfly 2:19 10. ExtremeScarySky 2:34 11. patcat 2:46 12. HersheyGirl 2:46 13. CrazyGal 3:13 14. Amethyst_Soul 3:57 15. Suebedoo 4:04 16. mamasama 4:28 17. Profoundly 4:43 18. storyofmylife 5:37 19. Infernal 5:50 20. cool_cool_cool 6:46 21. awesomedeano 6:52 22. CoCo_Chanel 7:28 23. Guest278339 7:34 24. BaronC 7:40 25. chihuahua 8:19 26. Irreplaceable 9:13 27. pic.ill 9:46 28. PrincessGirly 10:31 29. Lizabeth 10:33 30. Gherkin 10:40 Easter Calendar - Easter 2014! Easter is hopping down the bunny trail, and what better way to count the days than with an Easter Calendar! Each day the Easter Calendar will reveal a new and puzzling Bunny Hunt clue, that will lead you to a special Easter Surprise for that day! The Easter Calendar arrives on Wednesday, April 9th! Happy Easter! Something Wizardly This Way Comes! Merlin will be shedding some light on something decidedly magical! So keep your Wizardly sense of observation sharp, and focus your attention on Friday, April 11th! Tailoring! Get ready to put your Tailoring skills to the test! New equipment suited for the bravest of tailors will be arriving in Medieval Age on Friday, April 11th! Sheepie Herds Returning! Sheepie herds are on the move! After spending a short while at the Sheepie Spas, they are ready to travel back through Medieval Age with their trusted Shepherds! Watch for Sheepies to be grazing in Medieval Age on Saturday, April 12th! The Shepherds will be herding the Sheepies out after the weekend, so have your shears ready! VFK Palm Tree Quest 2014! '''7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, April 13th, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, April 14th, 2014. The feast day of Palm Sunday, celebrated today on April 13th, begins the Holy Week and commemorates Jesus' arrival into the city of Jerusalem! Palms have been important for many reasons throughout recorded history, in both perception and utility! For instance, the perfect vacation getaway often features a sandy sundrenched beach, gentle waves washing up on the shore and the iconic beautiful palm trees swaying gently in the tropical breeze! Just like the waves, the beach and the ocean, the palm trees are ancient. Besides bringing to mind relaxation and leisure, palms are some of the more productive plants around. Also known as the "Princes of the Vegetable Kingdom," through the centuries, palms have become heavily relied upon for a wide variety of products. On today's quest let's look at the wonderful palm tree! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and White Doves in a Palm Tree! VFK Palm Tree Quest 2014! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. Colleen 1:46 2. GrandHamster 2:08 3. Scarlett 2:22 4. ExtremeScarySky 2:34 5. Bamabelle 2:37 6. Tbella 2:37 7. Lucybell 2:42 8. moonshinenight 2:58 9. Jellybones 3:31 10. WhisperingWind 3:46 11. BillyMays 4:00 12. Guest615586 4:03 13. Profoundly 4:09 14. Tigerbella 4:31 15. Guest284402 5:11 16. Infernal 5:37 17. Guest327958 5:41 18. aMainStreetManiac 5:57 19. VolleyBallChic 6:01 20. Guest706334 6:05 21. Frosty-Angel 6:24 22. This_Is_The_End 6:28 23. Guest453980 6:51 24. iMinute 7:16 25. Guest693833 7:23 26. newgalaxynebula 7:24 27. Guest625275 7:49 28. Livelifewonderfully 7:50 29. astrolucky 9:49 30. Toadster 10:31 Tailoring in Medieval Age! The ability to Tailor is now available in the Medieval Craft Shoppe! You will need Cloth, Thread, a Pattern and your very own Dye combination! For more information, the Tailoring Book on the table in the Medieval Craft Shoppe will hopefully shed light on many benighted areas! Merlin’s NEW Toxic Formula! Merlin has added a new Formula to his Book of Alchemy! It requires Elementals, Moss, and a considerable amount of concentration! Good luck aspiring Alchemists, and be careful! Basic Baumwolle (Cotton) Spinning! Merlin will be carrying a new book in his Book section called Basic Baumwolle Spinning! If you’re interested in advancing your skill sets in the Spinning genre, you won’t want to miss the arrival of the Basic Baumwolle Spinning Book! Baumwolltasche (Bag For Your Cotton)! VFK Blood Moon Quest! '''Tuesday, April 15th, 2014 to 10:00 PM Pacific Time Wednesday, April 16th, 2014. There is a full moon tonight! But, not just any moon, it is also a lunar eclipse! When the moon is completely in the shadow of the earth it will turn a burnt reddish orange which is called a "Blood moon". If you are one of the lucky ones where the moon is not hidden by clouds, and you can stay up to see it, you can expect to see the blood moon at around 3:07 a.m. Eastern Time, with the height of the spectacle taking place at 3:45 a.m. Eastern Time. On today's quest, we are going to take a quick look at the blood moon! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Blood Moon - Lunar Eclipse Pin! Easter Greetings! Send your love and good wishes for the Easter Season to all of your friends and family with the new Easter Greeting Cards! The Easter Greeting Cards will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time) Thursday, April 17th! Easter Bunny Melody Adventure! Join the bunnies for a completely new Easter Activity! Involving sound, clicking and lots of giggling! To begin your Easter Bunny Melody Adventure, simply walk to Market Street in Retro Age! When the music or cheeping is soft, you are far from your goal. When the music or cheeping gets loud, louder, loudest, you are near the Invisible Easter Melody or Baby Chick! Good luck Easter Melody Hunting! 2014 Easter Ball! As part of our celebration of Easter, you won't want to miss our Easter Ball! We will have our Easter Ball on Friday, April 18th, 2014 from 5:00 P.M. Pacific Time (8:00 P.M. Eastern Time) to 7:00 P.M. Pacific (10:00 P.M. Eastern Time). The Easter Ball will also be held on Saturday afternoon, April 19th from 12:00 P.M. Pacific Time (3:00 P.M. Eastern Time, 8:00 P.M. in the U.K.) to 2:00 P.M. Pacific Time (5:00 P.M. Eastern Time, 10:00 P.M. in the U.K.) There will of course be new attire for the Easter Ball! As part of the Easter Ball, there will be a surprise party favor! 2014 Easter Day Attire! Show up every bunny else in the new line of Easter Ball Attire! Fluffy, stylish, and arriving in a variety of sunlight colors! Easter Bunny Pets! Hop! Hop! Hop! What would be better at Easter than a real life Bunny for an Easter Pet? Pet Easter Bunnies have arrived in the new Easter Bunny Shop on Main Street! The Pet Easter Bunnies will only be available over Easter, so make sure not to miss yours! Your Easter Bunny is just sitting there waiting to be taken home! So make sure you save your Gold Stamps and give your Pet Easter Bunny a home today! Easter Egg Chairs! Finish your room off with a splash of color! Nothing says Easter more than these cushy, vibrant Easter Seats! The Easter Egg Chairs will arrive at the Gift Shoppe in Victorian Age at 6:00 PM Pacific Time (9:00 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, April 19th! Easter Eggs! Decorate your room with rainbows and patterns! These colorful Easter Eggs brighten up any garden, and are guaranteed to inspire smiles! The Easter Eggs will arrive at the Gift Shoppe in Victorian Age at 5:00 PM Pacific Time (8:00 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, April 19th! Cheep Slippers! Have you ever dreamt of walking on fluffy clouds, or frolicking in a lush green meadow? These Cheep Slippers cradle your feet in little wisps of heavenly clouds and sunshine, and provide endless comfort! The Cheep Slippers will arrive in the Easter Gold Stamp Catalog at Esmeralda's Easter Shop in Victorian Age at 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, April 19th! Easter Egg Hunt! Our Easter Egg Hunt will begin Easter Sunday at 12:00 PM Pacific Time (3:00 PM Eastern Time, 8:00 PM U.K. Time), April 20th, 2014, and will continue through Monday, April 21st, 2014. You will be able to unlock your special Easter Gifts throughout the hunt as you collect your Easter Eggs! Don't forget you can bring your Easter Basket with you when you go out on the Easter Egg Hunt! Easter Morning! On Easter Morning the Easter Bunny will visit your home room, so when you login on Easter Sunday be sure to check for an Easter Basket left for you by the Easter Bunny! To open your Easter Basket click Unwrap, your Easter presents will appear around your Easter Basket and in your closet. Remember while your Easter Basket is in your Inventory you will also be able to carry it, which is perfect for Easter Egg Hunting! VFK History of Easter Eggs Quest 2014! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, April 20th, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, April 21st, 2014. Happy Easter! Today is the most significant holiday for Christians around the world! Since ancient times, many symbols have become connected with Easter, such as: the Easter lily; rabbits; and one of the oldest icons of Easter, the egg! The Easter egg, for Christians, symbolizes the resurrection of Jesus Christ. The egg also represents fundamental elements of existence such as healing and nourishment, and on a more mystical level, magic and omens! On today's quest, let's take a look at the rich history of Easter Eggs! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and your choice of a Pink or Green Plush Sheep - Easter Swirl with Bunny Ears! VFK History of Easter Eggs Quest 2014! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. Colleen 1:25 2. Reena 1:28 3. Frozen_Rose 1:43 4. Shadow_lover_Angel 1:49 5. Miraj 1:49 6. MonkeyMookey 1:53 7. Shana 2:01 8. Guest760239 2:04 9. Eluded 2:12 10. Andromida 2:31 11. Skittlez 2:34 12. roseybluebear 2:57 13. newmoon 2:58 14. BelindaGoodWytch 3:04 15. BrownEyesBlue 3:08 16. wildsplashstone 3:23 17. Guest572596 3:23 18. Secret_Shadow_Fighter 3:40 19. heyimcool 3:58 20. Shadowed_Moon 4:15 21. ThatFootballDude 4:25 22. Mousetyme 5:17 23. persistence 5:37 24. PixieNerida 5:37 25. Blue_Winter_Shimmer 5:46 26. Shadowed_Rose 6:19 27. moonshinenight 6:19 28. Roo 6:34 29. Im_A_Warrior 6:43 30. Bamboo 7:17 VFK Easter Day 2014 Mini-Quest! '''7:20 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, April 20th, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, April 21st, 2014. Today is Easter, and is part of an entire Christian Easter season! Because the date of Easter changes every year, which is called a moveable feast, the date of Easter can be confusing. To know when Easter will occur, you need to know the time of the first full moon following the vernal equinox in the Northern Hemisphere! Easter will be the first Sunday following that full moon. Thus, Easter can occur somewhere from March 22nd to April 25th each year. On today's quest, let's take a look at the important Christian holiday of Easter! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and an Easter Pin 2014! VFK Easter Egg Hunt! There are lots of Easter Eggs for everyone to find. There are also Easter Eggs to find in the Fairy and Mermaid Ages, however, you do not have to find these eggs to find the Upright Golden Egg! Enjoy your hunt for the Upright Golden Egg! Below is the current top thirty Easter Egg Hunters list! The Easter Egg Hunters list is updated every 5 minutes! For those seeking the perfect egg hunting experience, the number is 480! VFK Easter Egg Hunt! Current top thirty Easter Egg Hunters: ''' 1. Fishandchips 481 2. ScrapperLass 481 3. Mr.HollyWood 481 4. HenWen 481 5. Poorbe 481 6. LittleBe 481 7. Purpleduck 481 8. DeltaBe 481 9. Thatbe 481 10. Shellyfish 481 11. Bugggsy 481 12. Aceiii 481 13. Merlin 481 14. CarsBoyJacob 481 15. TinyStitch 481 16. Junonia 481 17. PrettyBea 481 18. Twinbe 481 19. AbeSee 481 20. Anotherbe 481 21. Osmello 481 22. AlliBe 481 23. PastDue 481 24. Dalben 481 25. Scarlett 481 26. BusyBe 481 27. ScrapperGal 481 28. ballroomdancer 481 29. Extrabe 481 30. Thisbe 481 Basic Baumwolle Weaving Book! Merlin will be carrying a new book in his Books section, called Basic Baumwolle Weaving! Once you have the Baumwolle Weaving Book, go to the Training option under MENU, click on the book, and press the “Start Selected” button! Don’t forget that you have to have learned the Basic Weaving book before you can learn the Baumwolle Weaving book! That’s all you need to do! You can then kick back and wait for your training to complete! The Basic Baumwolle Weaving Book will arrive in Merlin’s at 5:00 PM Pacific Time (8:00 PM Eastern Time) Thursday, April 24th! Basic Angora Spinning Book! Merlin will be carrying a new book in his Books section, called Basic Angora Spinning! Once you have the Basic Angora Spinning Book, go to the Training option under MENU, click on the book, and press the “Start Selected” button! Don’t forget, you will have to have learnt the Basic Spinning Book before you can learn the Basic Angora Spinning Book! That’s all you need to do! You can then kick back and wait for your training to complete! The Basic Angora Spinning Book will arrive in Merlin’s at 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, April 27th! Spinning Baumwolle into Thread! You can now spin your harvested Baumwolle (cotton!) into thread! And you are one step closer to creating a garment out of Baumwolle (cotton)! Don’t forget to weave your new Baumwolle Thread into Baumwolle Cloth! Check the Event Calendar for your local times! Basic Baumwolle Tailoring Book! Merlin will be carrying a new book in his Books section, called Basic Baumwolle Tailoring! Once you have the Basic Baumwolle Tailoring Book, go to the Training option under MENU, click on the book, and press the “Start Selected” button! That’s all you need to do! You can then kick back and wait for your training to complete! The Basic Baumwolle Tailoring Book will arrive in Merlin’s at 2:00 PM Pacific Time (5:00 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, April 26th! Angora Bunnies! Angora Bunnies are coming to the kingdom in all their fluffy glory! Have you ever wanted the perfect pair of Angora socks? Now is your chance to collect Angora Bunny Fur! The Angora Bunnies will arrive throughout the kingdom at 5:30 PM Pacific Time (8:30 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, April 26th! VFK Lawn and Garden Quest 2014! '''7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, April 27th, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, April 28th, 2014. April is National Lawn and Garden month! What better reason is there for going outside in the sun, and getting your backyard and garden ready for the season? Now that the snow has melted, it is time for everything growing and green! You will find that gardeners all across the country have been bitten by the gardening bug, and are planning their flower and vegetable gardens for the season! So, whether you are just getting started in gardening, or are a seasoned grower, it is time to think about gardening! On today's quest, let's look at some of the different types of gardening! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Trellis Garden Bench! VFK Lawn and Garden Quest 2014! 'The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: ' 1. Colleen 1:13 2. Reena 1:19 3. Scarlett 1:25 4. MysteryAmazonGirl 1:46 5. tiggerbelle 2:16 6. princefigment 2:25 7. Shana 2:30 8. sparkofmagic 2:37 9. wildsplashstone 2:42 10. Tigerbella 3:02 11. Paintcan 3:04 12. Shinny_Sweat_Creator 3:04 13. LovelyDay 3:22 14. Popsicle_Dude 3:23 15. ThatFootballDude 3:25 16. mamasama 3:30 17. heyimcool 3:36 18. GoldenRichEnergy 4:19 19. Frosty-Angel 4:31 20. Baseball_Boy 4:32 21. Sunny_Pie_Cutie_Pie 5:34 22. cool_cool_cool 5:37 23. Snow-Flake-Heart 5:40 24. Crystalgirl 5:50 25. newgalaxynebula 7:19 26. BaronC 7:40 27. ISummers 8:15 28. Zebrachic 8:46 29. Enchanted_Chloe 8:55 30. CookieDoughFlurri 9:15 Knitting! A new addition has been added to the Craft Shoppe! Knitting! To knit a knitted accessory, first bring your Angora Fluff to the Spinning Wheel! Once you have spun your Angora Fluff into Angora Thread, sit back down at the Spinning Wheel once more and spin your Angora Thread into Angora Yarn! That’s all it takes! Knitting will arrive at the Craft Shoppe at 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, April 30th!